Cendrillon Sévéya et Bloody
by Hopes
Summary: Sévéya et Bloody aimeraient assister au lémon mémorable entre Gojyo et Hakkaï à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de couple. Elles pensaient ne pas y assister mais la marraine la bonne fée y mets son graind de sel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hopes :**J'ai écrit cette fic dans le but non innocent de m'amuser tout en faisant un lemon. De plus, il faut bien admettre que dans les crânes de la plupart des yaoistes, il existe la pensée que les objets dans lesquels les saiyukiboys sont en reproduction amoureuse sont des plus veinards. Si, si ne me dites pas le contraire je vous ai vu.

J'en profite également pour remercier mes deux lemoneuses favorites pour leur participation très active pour la fic et surtout leur autorisation de les citer. Je remercie tout particulièrement Sévéya qui est devenue ma correctrice et ma conseillère attitrée ! (Petite note de Sévéya : donc s'il reste des fautes, c'est sur moi qu'il faut crier !)

**Disclairmer :**Aucun de ces beaux mecs de Saiyuki ne m'appartient. Même si je tente depuis belle lurette de m'offrir Homura ! Mince alors c'est pas juste que je ne l'ai pas eu pour mon anniversaire.

**Couple :** Gojyo x Hakkai (ou si certains préfèrent du 5 x 8 )

**Avertissement de l'auteur :**Je tiens a préciser que cette fic est yaoi avec du lemon. Je déconseille donc aux âmes trop jeunes et ou anti-yaoi de lire cette fic.

**Cendrillon Sévéya et Bloody**

Nous somme le 21 mars, jour de l'anniversaire du couple que forment Gojyo et Hakkaï et donc par la même le meilleur jour de lemon possible entre Gojyo et son beau brun. Même si cela est vrai, l'occasion est toujours bonne et cela n'importe quel jour de l'année puisque le rouquin communément appelé cafard rouge est infatigable en sport de chambre. Oui, mais il circule une information comme quoi Gojyo fêterait de façon remarquable le premier anniversaire de leur couple en ce 21 mars.

Rumeur non négligeable, qui serait que Gojyo aurait la ferme intention d'avoir une mémorable partie de jambe en l'air avec son beau brun pour le fêter ce jour-ci, une journée inoubliable pour leurs fans.

Bloody et Sévéya sont bien entendu au courant de ladite rumeur. Elles ont bien sûr imaginé divers moyens pour assister à la scène et sans se faire tuer si possible. Mais cela n'est pas simple, tout le monde le sait bien. Les saiyukiboys ont un sixièmes sens hors du commun et les espionner au moment fatidique n'est en aucun cas une mince affaire. Mais comble du malheur elles sont dans l'incapacité de trouver des idées valables.

Les pauvres filles sont dans leur état le plus désespéré. Et histoire de se consoler elles se donnent rendez-vous chez Sévéya, pour manger un pot de nutella. C'est alors que quand tout espoir de voir le lemon réputé grandiose avait complètement disparu pour elles, et cela alors qu'elles étaient entrain d'attaquer les glaces, que mystérieusement, ce qui ressemblait à la marraine la bonne fée apparaît sous leurs yeux ébahis et surpris. Les lemoneuses ne se doutaient point qu'il existait une fée pour les yaoistes et que pour elle le mot que le mot " impossible " n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire Euh…dans sa baguette magique pardon.

Ladite marraine des yaoistes porte une robe blanche et des ailes dans le dos. Dans sa main, il y a un stylo magique et de l'autre une petite valise dans laquelle se trouve un ordinateur portable.

(Ndt : Ben oui même les fées doivent faire avec la modernité XD)

Sans demander la permission, elle prend une chaise, s'y assoit et met l'ordinateur sur le bureau. La machine étant en marche, sur l'écran on pouvait y voir toutes les fics Saiyuki que Sévéya et son amie Bloody avaient écrites au cours de leurs carrières prometteuse de yaoiste.

Les deux jeunes filles la regardent sans rien dire, puis la marraine la bonne fée se souvenant soudainement qu'elle est entrée sans se présenter, se lève, et les salue de la manière la plus courtoise possible.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion ici. Je suis Hopes, la fée protectrice des yaoistes. J'ai entendu en mon âme yaoisticosement atteinte, votre souhait de pouvoir assister à la fête lemonesque de Gojyo et Hakkaï. »

Sévéya et Bloody se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, se demandant par la même d'où pouvait bien venir ce drôle d'oiseau. Mardi gras était pourtant passé depuis un bon moment ! Puis l'une des deux décide enfin de prendre la parole.

« C'est impossible. Si vous nous connaissiez vraiment, vous devriez savoir que dans nos fics précédemment écrites les saiyukiboys se sont retournés contre nous et nous n'avons sauvé notre peau que de peu. » Dit une Bloody plus que déçue.

Hopes : « Si, cela est parfaitement possible. »

« Et comment ça ? J'aimerais bien voir ! » Répliqua une rousse presque blonde de manière quasi moqueuse et surtout pas le moins du monde convaincue d'une pareille chose.

Hope sourit en coin, avec un petit rire sadique faisant presque sursauter les deux jeunes filles ici présentes. D'un geste net et précis, la bonne fée sort son stylo ou baguette magique si vous préférez…et en un tour de main elle réussit à transformer la rousse sanguine en un lit deux places. Sévéya, quand à elle ne pipe mot mais sa bouche est grande ouverte et cela presque jusqu'au sol.

Sévéya précipitamment : « C'est bon j'ai rien dit. »

Hopes parée d'un grand sourire et contente d'elle : « Très bien. »

Bloody : « Eh! Je peux avoir ma véritable apparence please ? »

Hopes : « Sorry, mais 'fallait bien que je sois convaincante. Bref, ce soir c'est le grand lemon de prévu ! Si vous souhaitez tant y assister je vais vous y aider. Bloody, tu restes sous la forme d'un lit. Tu pourras ainsi assister en direct au lemon.

« Si Bloody est sous cette forme vous allez me transformer en quoi, moi ? » Demande la rousse maintenant très convaincue et souriante à l'idée que finalement cela n'est pas si impossible que ça.

« Bah en ça ! » Répliqua la fée qui encore une fois use de son pouvoir yaoitissime pour transformer Sévéya en une douche super équipée. »

« Yataaa ! En douche j'ai toujours voulu voir les bishos sous la douche !

« Je sais. Et puis il faut avouer que c'est mérité. Vous avez donnez courageusement à vos fans des lemons et belles histoires. J'ai donc jugé bon de vous récompenser. Je vais vous envoyez là où se trouve vos deux lascars de bishos préférés et remplacer le lit et la douche d'origine par vous. Vous pourrez assister au lemon en entier mais…le lendemain avant midi vous devrez prendre la fuite. »

« Oui, oui merci ! » Dirent en même temps les deux amies très heureuses.

Hopes : « Y'a pas de quoi. J'allais oublier… Vous êtes toutes deux équipées d'une mini caméra et pourrez donc regarder un film souvenir ce que vous verrez ce soir. »

Les yaoistes ont un cri de joie commun et voulurent même danser la danse spéciale du yaoiste heureux, mais ne pouvant pas le faire sous cette forme, elles se promirent de le faire plus tard.

« Allez, je vous y envoie. Et que la force des yaoistes vous accompagne ! » Dit la fée avant d'envoyer Sévéya et Bloody par téléportation à l'endroit où Gojyo et Hakkai fêteront a leur manière leur anniversaire.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Hopes : Enfin le lémon. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop attendre quand même. Bien que je l'admette, je ne suis pas douée en lémon du tout. Si le lémon que j'écris ne vous plaît pas ou paraît peu bavant pardonnez-moi.

**Cendrillon Sévéya et Bloody**

A peine Sévéya et Bloody téléportées dans la chambre, le métis entra avec son beau brun au yeux verts dans la chambre qu'ils avaient réservée quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient tous deux un sachet dans les mains, paquet qui contenait un vêtement spécial pour chacun d'eux. D'un hochement de tête, mais aussi d'un désir naissant dans leurs yeux, tout deux allèrent dans l'une des deux petites pièces qui étaient attenantes à la chambre. Gojyo se changea dans la salle de bain tandis que l'ancien humain, lui occupait le petit salon.

Car, en perspective de leur journée les amants avaient eu l'idée pour fêter leur anniversaire de couple de vêtir pendant leur nuit d'amour un vêtement correspondant au fantasme de l'autre. Hakkaï à la demande de son métis avait un complet costume d'infirmière. La jupe de la tenue mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines et blanches, sa démarche ne le rendant plus qu'envoûtant. Le haut soulignait son torse finement musclé.

Quand à Gojyo, il avait un costume de capitaine de police (Hakkaï regardait peut-être trop des polards qui sait…)et le costume lui allait parfaitement. De couleur bleue avec des bordures dorées, cela faisait d'un parfait contraste avec sa peau bronzée par le soleil et ses cheveux rouges détachés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.

Quand il vit le beau brun aux yeux vert dans le costume de ses rêves le désir monta immédiatement dans ses yeux et son corps. Sans que son amant ait eu le temps de réagir il plaqua ce dernier contre le mur, l'embrassant passionnément pendant un long moment. Il descendit ses baisers légèrement plus bas dans le creux du cou pour laisser quelques marques. Puis il fit reculer le brun jusqu'à le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il glissa une de ses mains dans sa poche pour sortir une paire de menottes. Il attacha son amant contre l'un des barreaux du lit. Le métis se releva ensuite, sourire pervers aux lèvres, il s'avança vers l'appareil CD et mit de la musique.

Et sous les yeux d'Hakkaï il se déshabilla au rythme de la musique. Il commence d'abord par la chemise déboutonnant de façon calculée les boutons. Il retira sa chemise de manière sensuelle, faisant glisser doucement le tissu fin sur sa peau basanée. Il fit de même avec son pantalon, qu'il enleva dans un déhanchement plus que provocant.

Tout en étant sur le rythme de la musique, sous les yeux de l'homme aux yeux vert, il dessina son torse avec ses mains, marquant les pleins et déliés de ses muscles puissants, se léchant les lèvres. Il s'arrêta sur ses mamelons, puis descendit lentement le long de ses jambes les caressant de la manière la plus érotique qu'il soit.

Puis il prit en mains son entrejambe et se masturba devant un Hakkaï toujours attaché mais appréciant fortement le spectacle d'un Gojyo assurément sexy devant lui.

Après s'être caresser, Gojyo alla encore plus loin dans son numéro en se léchant les doigts, et en les faisant entrer en lui. Il grimaça d'abord de douleur, puis il gémit de plaisir. Il se prépara ainsi longtemps sous les yeux de l'ancien humain. Ses doigts bougeant en lui en lents et voluptueux va-et-vient.

Hakkai : Gojyo…

Gojyo : Je viens beau brun.

Sur ces mots, il s'avance vers le beau brun, l'embrassant langoureusement avant de le détacher et s'occuper de l'innocente infirmière qui demande son attention. (Pas si innoncente que ça l'infirmière ! Et puis s'en est pas une puisque c'est un mec XD)

Il défit les boutons de la chemise de son amant, faisant découvrir à ses yeux un torse doux, et blanc: en un mot parfait. Tout en Hakkai était parfait. Il parsema le torse si appétissant de l'ancien humain de baisers papillon, donnant même quelques coups de langue pour savourer le goût de miel qu'avait le corps de son partenaire.

Hakkaï : Plus bas…

Le rouquin eu une lueur dans ses yeux et accéda à la requête de son amant en descendant jusqu'au membre durci de son partenaire. Comme un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie favorite, Gojyo se lécha les babines avant d'enlever la jupe et boxer de son amant. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant nus.

Le métis prit en bouche l'entrejambe de son amant et commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient.

Hakkaï : OH ne t'arrête pas !!

Bloody : La vache quelle vocalise! Par contre ils devraient faire un régime ces deux-là ils sont lourds!

Gojyo s'arrête un moment de goûter à sa friandise

Hakkai : Gojyo ?

Gojyo : Laisse, j'ai crû entendre une vielle Connaissance de yaoiste… --

L'ancien humain eu pas le temps de dire quelque chose que le métis reprit sa douce et passionnante activité du moment.

«Prends-moi Gojyo s'il te plaît.» Dit le beau brun au bord du gouffre sensuel de cette nuit d'amour, mais son rouquin répliqua d'une manière grave à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Gojyo : Ce soir on prend notre temps et je prendrai le temps nécessaire pour te montrer à quel point je suis amoureux de toi beau brun.

Le beau brun en question sourit aux mots que venait de dire le métis.

Le rouquin prit de la table de nuit une pommade qui est un aphrodisiaque. Il en mit sur ses mains et l'odeur envahit quelque peu la pièce. D'un geste il retourna son amant sur le ventre et lui massa les épaules, profitant de l'occasion pour embrasser sa nuque. Il lui massa le dos également prenant tout son temps, et à chaque parcelle que ses mains parcouraient Gojyo parsemait des baisers et coups de langue furtifs sur son amant si appétissant.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les fesses d'Hakkaï, les pétrissant presque comme pour graver dans sa mémoire ce corps qui l'appelle si fort à la débauche. L'image de son beau brun soumis et dans cette position plus qu'équivoque lui fit perdre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait. Il positionna l'ancien humain à quatre pattes, et entra d'un coup en lui sans même avoir prit le temps de le préparer.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts gémissait à chaque coup de rein brutal, sous la cadence rythmée de son amant, ses mains s'agrippaient désespérément sur les barreaux. Gojyo ne se contentait pas que d'entrer dans l'intimité de son partenaire mais en plus il glissa une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier et le masturba au rythme de ses coups de bassin, leurs deux corps ne faisant qu'un.

Alors que l'ancien humain aux yeux vert émeraude pensait que son amant en avait fini avec lui, mais ce dernier le prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une jeune mariée: direction la douche.

Tout en embrassant son amant, Gojyo mit en marche la douche, une eau tiède vint sur leur corps d'apollon. Leurs cheveux maintenant mouillés par l'eau les faisaient ressembler à deux dieux grecs dans toute leur splendeur.

Hakkaï : C'est à mon tour…

Et ce fut bien le cas, l'ancien humain plaqua le roux contre le mur de la salle de bain. Juste au dessous de la douche. Il sourit sous le regard d'un Gojyo plus qu'émoustillé par l'eau qui coulait sur son Hakkaï (il n'est a personne d'autre je vous le rappelle )

Le brun laissa glisser sa tête lentement, jusqu'au nombril et joua avec sa bouche taquine. Cette dernière lécha et mordilla un peu le nombril, avant de remonter de quelques centimètres plus haut jusqu'au téton du métis. Là, cela était différent, s'il jouait avec sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue en mordant, léchant et embrassant, pour le second c'était une autre danse. Au lieu de ses lèvres c'était ses mains qui titillaient le téton dressé, puis il fit les deux. Remarquant que son amant appréciait ses attouchements des moins innocents, l'ancien humain continua son exploration en allant toujours plus loin, jusqu'au sexe du demi yokai. Il souffla d'abord dessus. Et le membre de son métis réagit à cette action, le beau brun eu un regard amoureux pour Gojyo, avant de prendre en bouche la hampe de son partenaire.

Gojyo : Continue bébé, ne t'arrête pas surtout, mais ne crois pas que tu auras le dessus bien longtemps…

Hakkaï sourit moqueusement apparemment pas du tout inquiet. Il recommença à sucer le membre de Gojyo. (Poussin, si tu lis cette fic, dis-toi que là, le monsieur n'a pas proposé une sucette en caramel à Hakkaï, si tu vois où je veux en venir! XD)

Toujours en pleine action Hakkaï introduit un doigt puis un deuxième à l'intérieur de son amant. Dès que ce dernier fut détendu il commença à bouger plus franchement ses doigts en lui, se permettant même d'en entrer un troisième. Le rouquin n'y tenant plus, força le beau brun a s'arrêter, le retourna face à lui, puis sans prévenir il soulève les deux jambes bien prêt de sa taille et d'un coup vigoureux, pénètre l'ancien humain.

Hakkai : Oui Gojyo !! J'aime quand tu me prends comme ça ...Oohhh

Gojyo : Pervers!

Le métis continua ses coups de rein, qui changeaient de rythme de temps à autre, mais il en avait toujours pas finit. Il reposa l'homme au yeux vert à terre, et le tourna face au mur, les mains sur le carrelage froid et humide par l'eau de la douche qui coulait toujours, l'eau (ou plutôt Sévéya) seule témoin de l'acte charnel des deux amants.

Le rouquin pénétra son partenaire, cette fois placé derrière lui et tout deux jouirent ensemble.

(Ndr : Elle devait se payer une de ses tronches ma véya cette vénarde XD)

Gojyo ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et en sort avec Hakkaï. Les deux amant vont donc dans la chambre

Les deux amants épuisés s'affalèrent tous deux sur le lit, se lovant dans les bras de l'autre. A dix heures du matin, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent en se souriant, après quelques papouilles et bisous supplémentaires ils descendirent dans la cuisine, pour manger afin de récupérer un peu de force.

La porte de la chambre claqua.

Le silence fut total pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un léger "Pouf", et ce fut dans leur splendeur magnifique que Bloody et son amie, Sévéya reprirent leur forme d'origine.

Et on pouvait dire qu'elles ne furent pas du tout en état de parler car les chanceuses si on peut dire, avaient une sérieuse hémorragie nasale et étaient en état de déshydratation avancé pour cause d'écoulement salivaire intensif. Mais une heure après elles reprirent conscience et ne purent s'empêcher de dire merci à la bonne fée en joignant leurs mains, puis en exécutant la danse spéciale du yaoiste heureux. La rousse sanguine et la blonde durent s'arrêter net, car elles entendirent les deux amants revenir chercher leur affaires, et c'est sans demander leurs restes que les deux innocentes jeunes filles partirent sauver leur peau et surtout en emmenant leurs minis caméras.

Le deux yaoistes, pour remercier leur marraine, l'invitèrent chez Bloody, et toutes trois regardèrent la vidéo des toutes les minis caméras. Toute fois un coup se fit entendre à la porte de la rousse, qui intriguée vint ouvrir naturellement. Et le ce fut le choc! Voir face à elle et surtout très près d'elle un Gojyo furieux, flanqué d'un Hakkaï souriant sadiquement ne cachant pas du tout la boule de ki naissante.

Bloody : C'est pourquoi ?

Gojyo : Tu oses me demander, on a trouvé, quelques objets vous appartenant et c'est bizarre nan si on ne vous a pas vue --

Bloody : Sévéya, Hopes, sauve qui peut !

Hopes, la marraine fée, fit disparaître les deux yaoistes ainsi qu'elle-même, le beau brun et le métis n'eurent jamais réponse à cet incroyable mystère.

FIN


End file.
